The present invention relates to a dust cover for a game board. In the prior art, protective covers for various products are well known. For example, dust covers for use with typewriters and phonograph turntables are known. Furthermore, storage devices for game pieces are well known as taught, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,554 to Everitt and U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,983 to Taylor.
Finally, game boards having a cover hingedly mounted thereto to allow storage of game pieces and carrying of a game are known as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,275 to Slater.
However, applicant is unaware of any prior art which teaches the concept of a cover designed to be used to cover a game board and which includes a pouring spout allowing the board and cover to be inverted to allow easy removal of game pieces from the board.